


The Town

by Rubynye



Category: Numb3rs
Genre: M/M, Porn Battle, Post-Series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-15
Updated: 2013-02-15
Packaged: 2017-12-03 06:20:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/695183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rubynye/pseuds/Rubynye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>David's been looking for Colby.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Town

**Author's Note:**

  * For [tigerbright](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tigerbright/gifts).



David's in the middle of deciding who to call next when someone knocks on his apartment door, and he keeps turning the thought over as he shouts, "Coming!" and gets up. Everyone back in LA claims they don't know a thing, even Don; the next logical place to try is Idaho, but David would really rather not startle Mrs. Granger, she's had enough shocks during Colby's career. On the other hand, he's starting to get kind of worried --

The door swings open to reveal David's once and maybe future partner. Colby's hands are shoved into his jeans pockets, his shoulders slightly hunched and his smile tilted ruefully as he looks up through his lashes. "Hey."

" _Granger_ ," David gasps, winded by surprise. The man he hasn't heard from for a week, hasn't seen in a month, has been searching out for a long damn time. "Granger, man, get in here," he orders, one fist closing around Colby's jacket collar; Colby puts up his hands palms out, smile widening as he trots forward under David's stumbling pull. "Where have you been?" David demands, and Colby's mouth opens, his lips softly parting.

David shuts the door with Colby's back and kisses him hard before he can say a goddamn word. Colby splutters like he's surprised but he grips David's biceps as David grabs his head and kisses him down to his tonsils, pressing a thigh between his legs to feel him hardening under denim until he groans. David doesn't let up until Colby's grip turns to a push, palms against his arms, and he only lets up far enough to look into Colby's eyes, to watch his bangs swing in the breeze of David's breath as he pants, "You disappeared."

Colby has bangs. David's never seen his hair this long, almost in his eyes as they crinkle, as Colby says, "I moved to New York."

The city they're standing in right now. David blinks, part of his brain working on absorbing that as he lets his mouth run on, as he watches Colby's smile spread. "No one told me."

"I told them it was a surprise. Though if I'd known you'd react by slamming my ass into your front door…" Colby's hands have curved back to gripping, though, and he's looking up sideways through his lashes again, eyes gone smoky dark.

David growls, wanting every answer, wanting to fuck him right up against the door. But he _does_ have a bed, so he heads for it, dragging Colby with him, a little afraid to let go in case he vanishes. "I haven't even started on your ass, Granger."

Colby hasn't let go either, lighting up David's hallway with that aw-shucks grin. "What do you want first, then, answers or sex?"

"What do you think?" Hauling Colby through the bedroom doorway, David flattens both hands on his chest. He meant to push him onto the bed but gets distracted by the familiar gorgeous feel of all that solid muscle, until Colby takes two steps back, not even looking where he's going, and drops backwards onto the mattress. David looks at Colby, spread out on his bed, toeing off his shoes like he belongs here, because he does, and swallows hard as he steps up. "I want you, and you're telling me everything."

Colby just grins wider, the apple of his throat bobbing as he lifts his chin and reaches up for David's hands. "That's the plan, partner," he says as he tugs David down onto him, pushing up with a little roll of his hips to brush that hard length against David's and make him gasp, reaching up to palm David's head and tug him down for another kiss. "That's the plan."


End file.
